tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Kinetic and Typhoid
Characters: Kinetic, Nightgaunt, Typhoid Year: 2007 TP: Luminous TP As Logged by Typhoid - Wednesday, June 06, 2007, 10:14 PM -------------------------------------------- Cobra Base - Medical Services First and foremost, this large building serves as Cobra's infirmary. Many examination rooms line the hallways, while several other rooms have been devoted to surgery. Large open rooms with cots are set aside to treat large numbers of wounded if necessary. However, treating the troops is not the only purpose of this facility. The upper floors are dedicated to research laboratories, explaining the presence of a great many Techno-Vipers. ;Contents: *Over Kill's Cubicle *Generic Medi-Viper Typhoid is at her desk in the medical services area, reading a journal. Kinetic interrupts the peace simply by entering the area. It's been slow and quiet for the world known terrorists for a while, though despite the lack of combat things still continued to move along. Thus suggested further by the bright liquid red line drawn across the side of this particular viperette's face, having left somewhat smaller vertical lines along the way. It hardly looks serious, but it's been left unattended for a bit. Typhoid looks up from her medical journal as someone enters the room. ;Typhoid Dr. Typhoid is a small, petite Asian woman with long, black hair pulled back into a neat ponytail. Her dark, almond-shaped eyes are protected by safety glasses, and the rest of her face is covered by a protective mask. She is wearing a white lab coat over a black Kevlar vest and a short black skirt. On the vest is a crimson Cobra sigil. Thick-soled platform boots add several centimeters to her still-unimpressive height. ;Kinetic At two inches under six feet tall, this Russian may be a bit intimidating to some, lean muscle lining the arms and legs only helping her case. Spiked black shoulder length hair leads down to a pair of digital imagers and satellite uplink either resting on her forehead or covering her brilliant emerald eyes. A contoured figure and strikingly feminine features only mix into a tomboyish demeanor, physique met with a cool, determined gaze. Technology is what places her on the battlefield and keeps her living for more; she wears a jet black second skin that holds only a soft shine to it, covering as far as the neck with a heavier black zipper running down the back. Hard black carbon fiber combat boots extend to her knees, matching the armored bracers that cover either forearm. Carefully mounted around her ears are a pair of scaled circular shells, leading to a blunt pair of tapered seven inch antenna just beyond, giving this viper an almost insectoid appearance. Overlaying the skinsuit is a black nylon web, extending to the waist and around the thighs for the bulk of her equipment. Twin .357 magnums with unnatural alterations and a spare extended magazine for each match an inverted combat knife at the small of her back and two small palm shaped cylinders to the sides. While on a mission she also wears a hollowed out black metal pack of sorts, looking more like part of a stealth fighter than anything else. Further adding to the sensor-defeating technology of the light armor, this pack houses her primary weapon when not in use and all extra magazines for such, comfortably distributing the weight. Kinetic stops rather quickly after catching notice of you over there, hardly of the imposing nature so much as holy shit, there's a person there. Canting her head to one side as her weight shifts to the other foot she inquires, "Must be new here, no? Do not recognize you." Typhoid's dark eyes soften behind her safety glasses. She says, "Actually, I usually run this lab when Dr. Mindbender is away, but my day armor is little more elaborate than this." Kinetic makes a little face at first, not something that really seems to have a purpose for being. "Then again, do not spend much time around here. Even beink around dis base is unusual, always have us shipped out to gods know where." Inclining her head a touch, "So should let you take over or leave you be and take care of self?" No hint of sarcasm in the question so much as an honest one. Typhoid puts a bookmark in her medical journal and stands, walking over to Kinetic with a slight but noticable limp. She looks up at Kinetic, tilting her head a bit and examining her shrapnel wound. "Do you need medical attention?" she asks in her slight Korean accent. Kinetic frowns a touch at the limp, she didn't expect something like that. Though as you approach she repositions her head a bit more to bring the wound to further attention. "Had bit of backblast out at range, pieces are not supposed to fly back at you that far." Typhoid hms, looking up to examine the cut as Kinetic brings it into closer range. Kinetic received a good few inches out of it, though whatever caused it must have been moving fast as the line's very clean and not terribly deep. She probably got lucky on not taking any more than something superficial. "Do not tink is bad, but people tend to get picky around here when people run around wounded." Typhoid nods. "It's started to heal itself, and it's too late for stitches. Still, if you like I could make sure it's fully cleaned out and put some antibiotic and small dressing on it." Kinetic's gaze darts off to the side, "Is your field, tovarich. Do whatever tink is necessary for it. If was up to me would have left it alone." Maybe she has a fear of doctors or something. Typhoid's eyes light a bit in amusement. "Have seat. This will only take moment, and won't hurt bit." Kinetic glances back to the nearest chair and takes her time settling down into it. "Said no stitches? Will not complain about that." The bulk of her gear doesn't agree with the seating arrangements too well, though she does a good job of keeping the number of hangups low. Typhoid says, "No, but it's superficial enough that it shouldn't leave visible scar." Once Kinetic is seated and in better reach for the smallish doctor, she wheels over a rolling table and opens a small disposable kit of cleaners, antibiotics, and dressings. Kinetic seems to relax right before Typhoid's eyes in hearing that. Hell, if she didn't care about scarring she would have gone for a front line post. "Is..another plus. Do not wish to add to that collection anytime soon." Eyes quietly follow your motions while they're able to, though the rest of her remains still. Typhoid nods, somewhat distractedly, as she carefully cleans the long scratch with an astringent. Kinetic goes silent as well as still while you prod at the cut, not posing any difficulty in getting cleaned out save for a tiny sliver of metal along the way. Typhoid looks a bit surprised to find a small sliver of metal still in the wound, and carefully extracts it with a small pair of medical tweezers. Kinetic flinches a little as the piece is plucked free, eyes falling back upon your own right after. "Find sometink?" Maybe it was satchel bomb day down at the range. Typhoid nods. "Yes. It's good you came in, after all." She uses the tweezers to hold up the small, bloody sliver of metal. Kinetic squints some, then makes another slight face, prodding the bit with the tip of a finger. "Was movink pretty quickly, did not feel that part of it." Thank goodness for a confident medical team around here, particularly with some of the people they give automatic weapons to. Typhoid says, "It could have caused infection if you'd have left it in, so it's good you came in." She cleans the wound a little more, then sets aside the astringent and picks up some antibiotic. Kinetic's one hand goes back to taking hold of part of the chair she's sitting upon, trying to give the impression of the sliver being no big deal. "Would have found it sooner or later." The look in her eyes suggests that might not be true. Typhoid nods. "Possibly, but taking care of it now is better than letting it fester." Kinetic nods a tiny bit in agreement, "Will not debate that one." Drawing a long breath, "So have been here for while? Usually bump into someone sooner than dis." Typhoid says, "Well, I'm not always out here in main infirmary. I do lot of research in lab." She carefully dabs antibiotic on Kinetic's cut, trying not to get it elsewhere on her face. Kinetic grows a smirk to that, "Is that where got limp? File folders can be heavy around here." Typhoid's almond-shaped eyes narrow a bit behind her safety glasses. Kinetic's look of amusement falters somewhat. "Is sensitive matter for you, isn't it." Typhoid says, "It's alien offworlders." Kinetic looks confused at first, then jumps back with "The bots? Ones that change shape and all? Would not tink you would have been so close to one for that to happen." Typhoid says, "I was in field, treating injured, when I was taken hostage by Decepticon who crushed my hip and femur." Kinetic really has reason to wince now, "Have been up close with those tinks before, know what kind of power they can have..." Glancing off to the side for a second or four, "Could not treat it better? Have pilot friend who has more metal in him now than most APC's, but is as able as ever." Typhoid glances down at her body. She says, "Considering extent of damage, it's amazing I can walk at all. Fact that I only have slight limp is testament to Dr. Mindbender's genius. He offered to clone me new, perfect body, but..." She trails off, returning her attention to smoothing out the antibiotic and applying a small, shaped dressing. Kinetic tries to add in for you, "Would never be same tink. Was never sure of how he could jump at chance for addink in artificial pieces, but guess it works for some." Shaking her head a little, "Am not one of those people." Typhoid nods. "I'm worried about state of soul in such transfer," she admits quietly. She taps the dressing one last time to make sure it's secure, and steps back. Kinetic at length nods to that thought, "Have never given it much thought. Have never needed to. Would much rather keep it that way." Pointing towards the work you just finished up with, "Am much more happy to stick with these tinks, spasiba." Typhoid nods slowly, not knowing what a 'spasiba' is, but seeming to agree with the gist of what Kinetic is saying. Kinetic waits another two seconds before pulling herself out of the chair, the housing for her weapon thunking against the neighboring seat along the way. Since the last comment didn't seem to strike home as intended she backs up and switches to a more universal "Thank you." Force of habit can be difficult to break. Typhoid says, "My pleasure. Would much better treat small wound than have had you come in with hole in your head." Kinetic nervously clears her throat, "May get chance for sometink bigger down road. Had thought would get to stay out of middle of tinks when signed up for dis but have been proven wrong too many times to count on it any longer." Typhoid nods slowly. "I signed up for lab position but have to do lot more field work than I find comfortable." Kinetic offers a smile, more of the saddened variety than one born of amusement. "We appreciate what you do out there. Notink is easy, but would be lot worse for many of us if were out there on own." Hardly the ost of a leg only to treat minor cuts later on, but the thought was there. Typhoid looks a little surprised at the expressed appreciation. She says curtly, "Well, I'm glad to be able to do some good." Kinetic's smile seems to shift under a better light, "May be you pullink my ass out of hole someday. Though tink should get back to my post soon, too many rookies on patrol with everyone else out and about." Typhoid nods. "Well, if you get assigned to Brazil, be careful. The place is lousy with Transformers, from what I hear." She practically spits the word 'Transformers.' Kinetic goes back to looking somewhat grim, "Have spent more than fair share of time out that way. Was not so much fightink transformers at time, but have had to deal with plenty. Though am sure is only matter of time before wind up goink back there. Resources are probably gettink strained again." There was some sarcasm in her tone that time. Typhoid says, "I believe General Hawk and Major Bludd have both been seen in area, so apparently both sides are taking seriously Transformer threat in region. Some sort of super-Transformer is causing trouble." Kinetic looks concerned in hearing this news, "Was not informed of dis... How long has been problem?" Much as she favors self preservation she's looking all too ready to ship out again after hearing your words. And hey, it can get pretty boring around headquarters. Typhoid shrugs her small shoulders slightly. "Not sure. A couple of months. Around here, most of the focus has been dealing with Over Kill. After an interaction with this super-robot, he's been even more unstable and unusual than ever." Kinetic drops her forehead into an open palm with an audible *smack,* "Is still at it? Cannot believe allow that tink to continue operation! Should have put it down when had chance." Typhoid's eyes narrow again. "It's been suggested. Still, he's expensive experiment. I understand some pretty radical measures are being taken to ensure his future compliance." Kinetic rolls her eyes some, "Have heard -that- story before. Will believe it when see it. Until then, will not trust him when back is turned." Typhoid nods in agreement. She is standing near a tray of first aid equipment, talking with ;Kinetic Kinetic has a lovely new white patch across the right side of her face, though seems to be doing just fine. Being ornery aside. Nightgaunt walks into the clinic, already setting about the tedious task of undoing his flight suit. By the time he gets to the right floor, he's /finally/ got the armored panel off the front. Now for that tricky zipper... Nightgaunt This pilot, standing at about 5'10", has taken the classic Strato-Viper uniform and performed some severe modifications. The material of the flight suit is an inky-black color. A vest-like piece snaps up either side of the front, covering the zippered centerline and the armor integrated beneath. The back, however, shows these armored pieces in full contrast. Their shape and position against his shoulder blades, as well as the silver color of the seams, give the impression of a pair of wings. Heavy boots laces up the sides, with hard plates protecting the shins. The gloves are of a custom design, looking more like gauntlets with the barbed copper-colored 'claws' poking out above the knuckles. Hardened plates protect the tops of his forearms, spanning from just behind the wrists to just before the elbow joints. The flight helmet, however, is the most drastically changed piece of the uniform. Widened at the bottom, a pair of extensions wrap around the lower portions to guard the air filters, tapering in the middle. Not only does this leave the air-hose port free, it makes the guards look like a pair of inward-curving horns. While normal flight helmets have a polarized visor, this helmet has an inch-wide red optical band stretching across the front. This band is set into a three-inch-wide silver panel, revealing its retractable nature. Several patches indicate this pilot's function and affiliation. The shoulders bear patches of a gray Nightraven. Finally, embroidered largely across the 'vest' is a red Cobra emblem with a pair of bat-wings extending to either side: the insignia of Cobra Air Corps. Typhoid looks over as Nightgaunt walks into the room. Typhoid quotes, "What is the nature of your medical emergency?" Nightgaunt says, "Zombies ate my brains!" Kinetic says, "Hah!" Typhoid says, "And you noticed the difference?" Nightgaunt probably should've reported it about 7 years ago, actually... Typhoid hees. Typhoid says, "That explains a LOT" Kinetic stops short in hearing someone else arriving, glances over, and nearly smacks the chair with her gun rig again. "Sir..!" Wow, what -are- the chances... If anyone can get her back into the fight, he's now standing in the same room. Typhoid takes a quick step back, suspecting that some of Kin's weaponry might weigh more than she. Nightgaunt looks over at Typhoid, "Good afternoon, Doctor. Reporting for routine checkup on my wound..." He's got the zipper on his flight suit halfway down his chest when Kinetic's voice grabs his attention. He looks over at the Coil-Vipress, his optic zooming in to verify that, yes, that /is/ who he thinks it is. "Kinetic. Good to see you again." Typhoid nods, and wheels her little table out of the way, getting out another set of equipment. Kinetic pauses for a moment or three, she actually forgot how damned stoic the guy could be. Though thumbing over his direction and looking back to the doctor, "Dis is one was tellink you about." Obvious enough, what with all of the cyber gear. Back to Gaunt, "Just got word have been missink all of fun again. Tink can safely report that mark two is combat ready," reaching back to slap the side of her fist against the gun housing on her back. Nightgaunt slips his arms out of the sleeves of his suit, admiring the new weapon, "What sort of changes have been made to it?" He ties the sleeves off around his waste and pulls off the white undershirt, revealing the large bandage covering most of his chest and part of his upper abs. Typhoid says, "Get comfortable and sit or stand still." Kinetic grins somewhat sheepishly, "Better coolink. Is really about it. Call it mark two because sort of ..destroyed last one." She stands aside of the other two, but doesn't wander off. May as well hang around if she's allowed to. Nightgaunt nods to Typhoid and pulls up a stool. (It was easier for the other doc to wrap the bandage entirely around him.) He raises an eyebrow at Kinetic, sitting perfectly still. His eyes look over to her, "How did you manage that?" Typhoid carefully removes the bandage, careful to no re-open any injuries. While she works she ignores the conversation between the two and doesn't seem to mind Kin's continued presence. Kinetic's expression falters a bit, once again. "Do not remember? Old mines, fightink giant insects? Cooked damned coils, almost disintegrated in hands. Am sure Brainstorm would remember." Typhoid completely removed NG's bandage, and carefully puts it in a potential biohazard bin. She brings over a light, and adjusts her safety glasses while examining Nighty's healing wound. She prods a bit, asking if it hurts in different spots. Nightgaunt wasn't there when it happened...in fact, he was busy getting impaled by a tail. There's the scar just about his left hip! And the acid-scarring on his back, don't overlook that! We...won't mention the eye. "Yes, you went down to the reactor chamber. I was on distraction duty, I recall." The badnage reveals what was formerly a very jagged gouge stretching from right Rib 3 down at a 60-degree angle, to just below the costal arch. Over Kill got him good... but Nightgaunt got him better. There's a lot of pink woundiness leftover, but fortunately it's not excreting puss anymore. "It doesn't hurt much anymore." Kinetic frowns some, then takes a half step back for whatever reason. "Am sorry, thought were on same team then. Was not what was payink most attention to at time, what with big one loomink over us." Well doesn't she feel silly now. Typhoid nods. "Good. It appears to be healing nicely. I'd still try not to overly flex the area if you can help it, but give it a few more weeks and you should be as good as new... well, considering." Nightgaunt looks down at Typhoid, still without moving his head, "Of course. The advantage of being a pilot is remaining seated the whole time." Kinetic snickers quietly from the side, "Until get ass shot down from sky." Typhoid smirks behind her protective mask. Nightgaunt casts a look at Kinetic, actually lifting one corner of his mouth, "Hasn't happened yet. Not likely to anytime soon." Typhoid mutters to herself in Korean Kinetic folds her arms together in front, weight drifting back to one foot. "Now know memory is not so bad. I have done honors before." Typhoid applies a little more antibiotic, just to be sure, and then carefully re-wraps Nightgaunt's wound. Nightgaunt's optic refocuses out of habit and he looks straight ahead, "I think you'd be interested in the new modular weapon system on the Shadow Rattler. The first successfully tested weapon was a Mass Driver." Kinetic gently inclines her head, "Finally went through with it then? Would like to see some stats on sometink like that. Considerink tank platform from before, am surprised ever got it airborne." Typhoid takes a step back, examining the bandage before deciding everything is perfect. She says, "You're all set." Nightgaunt nods to Kinetic, "It's not quite the same design. Instead of magnetically accelerating the slug itself, it accelerates a sled that propels the slug. It's slightly more efficient for an airborn weapon." He looks down and twists at the waist. "Thank you very much, doctor. I will take it easier than normal." Typhoid nods and bows slightly. "Very good. Please do." Kinetic offers a nod to that, though seems more interested in brushing nonexistant debris off of an upper arm while the conversation drifts over to the doctor simply out of politeness. A friendly assassin, who'd of thought. Typhoid says, "Friendly assassin, kindly polite bioterrorist... what a team!" Nightgaunt cheers! Nightgaunt grabs his undershirt and pulls it back on, tucking it down into the flightsuit, "It works well enough, but it hasn't proven especially effective against other airborn targets." He unties the sleeves and slips his arms back into them, "I expect the Magna-Pulse configuration will be much more succesful." Typhoid steps back, and cleans up the equipment for both checkups, since there aren't a lot of Medi-Viper peons on shift right this minute to do it for her. Kinetic sneers some, "But what you are flyink is meant for engagink ground targets, anyway. But am sure already knew that." It wasn't her decision which kept those aged craft in the sky. No, she went for the brand new dual rotor chopper sitting a bit further down the airfield. Nightgaunt shakes his head slightly, "While the initial purpose of the aircraft is retained, the Shadow Rattler is designed as a multi-role assault aircraft. It's much more capable of dog-fighting than its original incarnation." Not that Nightgaunt ever had a problem bending that one to his will in the air. Typhoid drifts away from the techtalk, since her specialty is more biotech. She goes back to her desk and make a snack of hummus and pita. Kinetic gives a dismissive shrug, "Am just foolink with you, tovarich. Have seen plenty of what can do without ever operatink one." Glancing aside, "Regardless, am hearink rumors of tinks out in Brazil. Have been reinstated while ago and am bored to death of makink night patrols around area. What are chances could take Cottonmouth out there and help?" Not that she looked forward to the ungodly weather, Siberia was so much more forgiving. Nightgaunt considers this. There's a squad of FANGs out there, supported by a Diamondback at the moment. "I suppose bolstering the jungle sweeps would be justifiable..." Typhoid glances up from her snack, after adding kim chee to her hummus pita. Kinetic slowly grins to what seems like reluctant justification for getting her out that way, "How long has it been since they've seen active service? Hate to tink were sittink around all dis time." Nightgaunt nods, "I have a Stinger parked out front. I'll have the Techno-Vipers prep a Cottonmouth for flight." Typhoid is semi-inspired by my ex-girlfriend, who is a Korean lab rat. Kinetic smiles Typhoid says, "She used to spend all day watching Korean TV online. I'd accuse her of downloading porn, and she'd say emphatically, "I don't do dat! I am not kinky! You are kinky! I don't do dat!" She was run to rile up." Typhoid remains in the lab, enjoying her hummus and kim chee pita.